


On The Phone

by MagicKidLuka



Series: The Raven Cycle one-shots [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, BLUE/RONAN FRIENDSHIP, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicKidLuka/pseuds/MagicKidLuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gansey has died, Blue and Ronan can't seem to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Phone

It was almost habit that Blue awoke at 2 AM and stumbled downstairs to the phone. She had nearly forgotten why Gansey would not pick up as she dialed the number she had memorized. She still tried.

_Hey, Richard Gansey here. I'm not available at the moment, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!_

Blue hung up, fighting back tears. _I miss you..._

 

_Hey, Richard Gansey here. I'm not available at the moment, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!_

Today, she left a message. “Hey, Gansey. It's good to hear your voice. Um- I miss you-” she broke off, tears streaming down her face. “Anyway, I just wanted to say goodbye. Again. So, bye. I love you.”

 

_Hey, Richard Gansey here. I'm not available at the moment, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!_

“So Adam and I are going to college! We both got in everywhere we applied, I think I can thank your mom for that. Having political figures on your side is pretty helpful, as it turns out. You- you got in too, Harvard and Stanford. Ronan burned the letters... It'll be good to get away from Henrietta- everything that happened here. Ronan and Adam are looking for apartments together in New York- we're all going to be gone by August.

 

2 AM on the dot. Blue dialed the phone, like always, steeling herself for the sound of Gansey's voice.

“Blue?”

“Ronan?”

“Hi. I just heard it ring and I thought-”

“Yeah.”

“You okay?”

“Are you?”

“No.”

“Me neither.”

They sat in silence, listening to one another breathe, until an old clock somewhere in Blue's house rang out 3 AM. She hung up silently, going back to bed.

 

The next night, neither spoke when Ronan picked up.

 

2 AM every night, Gansey's phone rang. It had for awhile, but Ronan let it go to voice mail every time. He sometimes listened to Blue's messages, her voice thick with tears.

One night, he picked up. He recognized his own pain in her voice, he figured he could help. At least, he knew it wasn't healthy for her to hear his voice every night.

It became a bit of a tradition. They hardly spoke during the day, even when they were together, but at night it was different. The silence was comfortable, safe. And when one decided to speak, it was only natural.

 

Some nights, there was only silence. Some nights, Blue talked to him. Sometimes, they talked to each other. Mostly, Ronan talked. And as he talked, he built Henrietta. His buildings were rougher, messier things, but he couldn't let Gansey's city go unfinished.

As he glued cardboard roofs on, he told stories.

“So I was seven years old, Matt was four, and our mom went inside to make lunch, so she let Declan watch us, and- well, long story short, when she came back there were six shoes stuck up in one of the trees and Declan was chasing this pigeon around-”

 

His voice was softer at night. He told stories about his brothers, about Adam, about Chainsaw. He told his dreams most of all, and Blue could nearly imagine the little blonde girl playing in the forest. She felt better, somehow, listening to Ronan. Here, in this empty space in the night, this space she and Gansey used to occupy together, her heart did not feel nearly as heavy.

 

Sometimes, Ronan left the phone to go to voicemail, and she talked to Gansey. She imagined him listening to her, unable to talk back. In her mind, whatever place his soul inhabited now felt much like the quiet hours of the night, peaceful and empty. In her mind, he was as alone as she was.

 

A month after Gansey died, Ronan found himself paying two phone bills.

He couldn’t leave Blue without this one last tie to Gansey. Slightly more selfishly, he couldn't leave himself without this one last tie to reality.

He thought that, without Blue on the other end of the phone every night, he may just disappear.

Adam was already acting distant. They went on dates three times a week and Ronan almost always slept in Adam's bed and drove him to and from school and work each day, but it felt like they hadn't really spoken to one another since Gansey's death.

If he was left without any of them, Ronan was sure he would not exist.

 

Two months after Gansey died, Blue was sure that his phone would shut off for sure. She couldn't expect Ronan to keep paying the bills for two phones he hardly even used.

To her surprise, it didn't.

She called every night, and Ronan picked up every night. They had actual conversations now, more tired laughter and less exhausted silence.

His relationship with Adam was getting better; they were actually talking now. Her mother was still caught between Mr. Gray and Blue's father. He was selling Monmouth. She found an apartment near her college. He and Adam were looking for furniture for their own apartment. Life went on, despite the distinct Gansey-shaped hole cut out of all of them.

 

Three months after Gansey died, Blue started calling less and Ronan started picking up less. She was busy packing for college, he was busy building his new life in New York with Adam. Henrietta felt strangely empty without her Raven Boys there, and she couldn't wait to leave herself.

She called Ronan the night before she left Fox Way for the last time, and Ronan picked up.

“I think- you can stop paying the bill,” she whispered.

“Are you sure?”

“We need to let him go, Ronan.”

“You're sure,” he sighed.

“I'll call you on your actual phone.”

“I never pick up.”

“I'll just ask for you when I talk to Adam then.”

He laughed. “Deal.”

 

_Phone Disconnected._

“I miss you,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm iamthegaywaren on tumblr, go check me out!


End file.
